Inspeksi Bajingan
by miya miyoko
Summary: Dia mau mengadakan inspeksi bajingan untuk memastikan apakah Sasuke pantas atau tidak menjadi calon menantunya./ Dia brengsek! Dia tidak boleh jadi calon menantuku./ SasuSaku. Shortfic. AU. OOC. Garing


**Disclaimer : **_Masashi Kishimoto._

_ShortFic. AU. OOC_

###

Haruno Kizashi berkunjung ke apartemen putrinya. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang katanya sudah dua bulan berkencan dengan putri tunggalnya. Dia mau mengadakan _inspeksi bajingan_ untuk memastikan apakah Sasuke pantas atau tidak menjadi calon menantunya.

"Aku harap kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik Sasuke. Ini demi hubungan kita," bisik Sakura was-was pada lelaki rupawan yang memasang ekspresi datar di sampingnya.

"Hn," respon Sasuke. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus ke arah sang calon mertua yang duduk di sofa di depan mereka.

Lelaki tua itu tampak galak dan mengintimidasi.

Sakura mendesah putus asa. Dia berharap, sang ayah tidak membuat pacarnya kabur-lagi- kali ini. Sudah puluhan kali Sakura mengalami patah hati, karena pacar-pacarnya selalu tidak lulus dari _inspeksi bajingan _sang ayah.

Dan kalau Sasuke sampai kabur, seperti mantan-mantan pacarnya yang lain, karena tidak tahan dengan tekanan dari Kizashi. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Dia mencintai Sasuke, dan dia tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.

"Sakura." Suara berat sang ayah membuat Sakura menggigil.

"I-Iya yah," sahutnya kaku.

"Keluar dari ruangan ini. Tinggalkan kami berdua."

"T-tapi yah ..."

"Dan jangan masuk sebelum aku panggil."

"Tapi ..."

"Pergi Sakura," ucap Sasuke dingin, masih menatap lurus pada mata sang calon mertua.

"Sasuke ..."

"Percaya padaku. Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura meringis mendengarkan perkataan kekasihnya. Dia mendesah putus asa. "Baiklah," jawabnya sembari bangun dari sofa, lalu berjalan menunduk menuju pintu, meninggalkan Sasuke dan ayahnya di ruangan perpustakaan.

_'Semoga Sasuke lulus inspeksi, semoga Sasuke lulus inspeksi, semoga Sasuke lulus inspeksi.' _Do'a Sakura dalam hati.

###

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit mondar-mandir gelisah di ruang tamu, menanti hasil inspeksi ayahnya terhadap Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sakura dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan ayahnya.

"BRENGSEK!"

_Deg. Deg._

Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak, saat mendengar ayahnya menyerukan kata 'Brengsek!'. Apa itu artinya Sasuke tidak lulus inspeksi?

Sakura hampir menangis. Dengan segera dia berlari ke arah lorong menuju ruang perpustakaan. Wajahnya memucat melihat Sasuke dan ayahnya sudah keluar dari perpustakaan. Sakura berpikir dunianya hancur, ketika melihat ekspersi marah ayahnya.

_Berarti Sasuke-kun tidak lolos inspeksi? Dan aku harus segera putus dengannya? Ya Tuhan!_

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU! POKOKNYA BESOK KAU HARUS MENIKAHI ANAKKU!"

_Apa?_ Sakura membatu. _Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_ Batinnya bingung. Sakura mematung di tengah lorong.

"Hn."

"KAU HARUS MENIKAHI DIA SECEPATNYA! KALAU TIDAK ... AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU."

_Apa maksudnya ini?_

Kizashi menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Pesankan tiket kereta untuk Ayah ke Suna. Ayah harus tiba di Suna, malam ini. Ayah harus mempersiapkan segala keperluan pernikahanmu," ujarnya sembari berjalan melewati sang anak.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Dia bertanya penasaran.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, ayahmu hanya mewawancaraiku. Memberiku beberapa pertanyaan. Dan sepertinya aku lulus inspeksi karena aku menjawab dengan benar."

Sakura bengong.

###

_(Cuplikan wawancara Kizashi dan Sasuke)_

_._

"Kapan dan di mana pertama kali kalian bertemu?" Kizashi mulai bertanya mengenai awal hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, setelah sebelumnya dia memberikan pertanyaan sepele, seperti, nama, alamat, pekerjaan, hobby, nama orang tua, dan lain-lain.

"Di kantor, saat dia melamar sebagai sekertaris di perusahaan yang saya pimpin.".

"Apa kesanmu saat pertama bertemu dengan Sakura?"

"Walaupun dadanya tidak terlalu besar, tapi dia memiliki pantat yang seksi."

_What the f*ck? _Kizashi melotot mendengar jawaban Sasuke kali ini. _Bajingan yang jujur. _Pikir lelaki tua itu tak nyaman.

"Kalimat apa yang kau gunakan untuk mengajak anakku berkencan?"

"Kau sangat menggairahkan, aku tidak sabar untuk membawamu ke ranjangku." Sasuke menyeringai, sementara Kizashi hampir melorot, dan terjatuh dari sofa.

_Dia brengsek! Dia tidak boleh jadi calon menantuku._

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya saat kencan pertama?" Walaupun hatinya telah panas mendengar jawaban Sasuke, tapi Kizashi tetap melanjutkan wawancaranya.

"Menurut anda apa yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang laki-laki, pada seorang perempuan seksi yang berbagi ranjang dengannya?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Kizashi melotot.

_Jadi mereka sudah ... Sudah ... Sudah ... Jantungku ... Ya ampun ... Jantungku._

"Biasanya kalian kencan di mana? Dan apa yang kalian lakukan saat berkencan?"

"Biasanya kami berkencan di kamar apartemenku. Apa anda yakin ingin mengetahui detail yang kami lakukan?"

_TIDAK PERLU!_

"Kau berkencan dengan anakku, dan kau tentu sudah pernah berciuman dengannya. Bagian mana saja yang sudah kau cium?"

Senyuman licik mengembang di bibir Sasuke. "Apa anda yakin, mau saya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jujur dan detail?" Tanyanya polos.

_Tidak perlu_! Wajah Kizashi langsung tertekuk cemberut, mendengar pertanyaan balik Sasuke, dia tahu maksud laki-laki muda itu.

_Mereka harus cepat, menikah. Kalau tidak bisa gawat!_

"BRENGSEK!"

###

**END**

###

**A/N : **_Apa ini sudah aman diletakan di rated T? Kata-kata di wawancaranya itu lho terlalu menjurus. O.o_

_Saya sedih. Beberapa fic multychapter saya terbengkalai karena ide saya lagi ndak ngalir kayak biasanya. Adakah yang bisa ngasih saya ide? :/ *malah curhat*_


End file.
